Happy Birthday Gocty!
by rosieo7
Summary: Well today is Gocty's birthday, why not celebrate with wishing on a star?


**As the title states, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOCTY! I really want to something nice so here it is! I hope you like it!**

Gocty walked out the door of her house and headed to a local park. It was her birthday and a news report said that the planets were in a special alinement that day. She decided that the best way to view it would be under the stars, lying down in the park.

With her blanket set down on a hillside, Gocty lied down and made a wish. "I wish that today could get more awesome!" she whispered into the night. Minutes went by, she didn't seem to notice a golden glow surrounding the aligned planets. Jupiter glowed brightest. She was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What the..." Gocty's jaw dropped. Behind her stood sir lavender locks himself, Dynamis.

"Excuse me miss, I apparently am lost. I was sitting in my temple when I was suddenly swept into a completely different world. Can you help me get back?" pleaded fortune teller boy. To anyone else his claims would of sounded ludicrous, anyone except Gocty. "Um, sure thing. Can you just give me a second?" she asked. Dynamis nodded and gave Gocty a moment to piece things together.

"Is this really happening? Am I asleep?" wondered the authoress aloud, pinching herself. When the pain set in she realized that this phenomenon was no dream. _I wished for today to be more awesome and the universe gives me one of my favorite beyblade characters? I torture this guy on a daily basis, pencil fears, pi fears, his father doesn't love him, his mother is a demon, I shipped him with Rago, I have been shipped with him, etc. Oh great now he's walking over here. Time to guide him back home. Best birthday ever! _

"So you can help me?" asked Dynamis. He was panicking in this new world but was trying hard not to show it. "Yes! Where did you fall from the sky?" questioned the authoress. Dynamis gave her an odd look. "Did you arrive by mysterious vanishing portal?" she asked hoping that was right. "Yes, how did you know?" "I'm magical!" "I see. Guide me magic one! Also, what is your name sweet goddess?" _Did he just call me a goddess? Insert fangirl squeal here! _"I can't say my real name now, you can call me Gocty, though!" she answered cheerfully skipping ahead through the park, Dynamis following close behind. He was having mixed thoughts on the situation. _I wonder, why was it me who was sent? Jupiter glows brightly today, is that the reason why? And why am I left here with this beautiful girl to guide me? She seems happy. I shall thank her later, before I go._

The two roamed through the park, eventually getting to a wooded area. Something glowed in the distance, it appeared to be a human-sized hole in the space-time continuum. Its golden light faded in and out. The authoress and fortune teller picked up the pace.

_**Won't tell anybody that your turn the world around, I won't tell anyone that your voice is my favorite sound.**_

"Hey Gocty, look up at sky." said Dynamis tugging on her shirt sleeve. "The portal is gonna close soon, Dynamis." she answered turning around.

_**Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night, and, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight.**_

"Aren't the golden plants glorious?" he questioned. Gocty craned her head and neck to catch a glimpse of the sky. "Wow, they really are golden today! For once the weather guy was right! This really is the best birthday ever!" exclaimed the authoress. Dynamis kicked at some dirt. "What's wrong?" questioned Gocty. "I have something to give you once we reach the portal." he muttered running ahead. Gocty was confused by his behavior but followed after him. On the way toward him she tripped over a rock. "Ouch!" "Are you alright?" asked Dynamis speed walking to her.

_**I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you, Baby if you I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down.)**_

"Let me just give you your gift now." whispered Dynamis leaning in, eyes closed. Gocty tilted her head, confused. And in a flash, he kissed her. A glorious spot light showered down from the stars. Sadly, the moment was cut off only after 15 seconds due to the portal making an odd sound behind them. "Oh no, the portal's closing! You have to go back to your world, Dynamis. I have to go back home too. It's getting late and I don't want my parents to worry." explained the authoress. A toss up of several emotions filled them both. They reluctantly made their way to the closing portal, a clear visual of the Beyblade world was reflected back.

"Goodbye Gocty, thank you for guiding me. Why we had to take a 10 minute long hike though a park to get to a portal is confusing though. I hope you had an amazing birthday." said Dynamis entering the portal, his face was still a little red from earlier. "Goodbye Dynamis, I'll miss you. Maybe it was my wish that brought you here. Thank you for everything!" shouted Gocty. Dynamis waved to her once more and exited back into his world. The authoress sighed, turned around, and headed home. _I'll meet him again one day._

**Well Gocty I hope you enjoyed this, sorry if it seems rushed or the idea is a little weird. Once again, happy birthday!**


End file.
